Les Profondeurs du Hueco Mundo
by Sexta Kyodai
Summary: Tite Kubo ne vous a montré que la surface du Hueco Mundo. Shini-Sama et VelvetNeko vous proposent de vous y emmener plus en...profondeur...


**Titre: **Les profondeurs du cu.... (pardonnez l'intrusion de Grimmy!) du Hueco Mundo (Doux euphémisme pour décrire une orgie au HM!)

**Type: **Euu... indescriptible... Enorme délire à prendre au 1000000 degrés!

**Warning: **PWP, PWP & PWP. Mais aussi, présence de cerveaux sévèrement endommagés, de yaoï, de yuri, de couples hétéros (si, si!!), de perfusion, d'hémorragie nasale, de divine semence, de p'tits culs à se damner, d'auteurs mortes, de seme qui deviennent uke, de uke qui deviennent inopinément seme (et qui s'en sortent plutôt....pas du tout...), et surtout de Yammi!

**Warning BIS: **Ceci est une fic écrite par des perverses professionnelles, ne tentez en aucun cas de reproduire ceci chez vous (même avec des figurines en plastique), sans la présence d'une ou d'un infirmier diplômé, équipé de perfusion et de multiples poches de sang!

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à notre maître vénéré Kubo-sama! Nous ne faisons que les lui emprunter. En aucun cas, celui-ci ne nous a permis d'écrire de telles conneries à leur sujet, et surtout d'en tirer un profit matériel quelconque (il manquait plus que ça: _Comment tuer un shõnen à tout jamais? _par Shini et Velvet!).

**Résumé: **Tite Kubo ne vous a montré que la surface du Hueco Mundo. Guerre, froideur, ennui.

Shini et Velvet vous propose de vous y entrainer plus... en profondeur...

* * *

**Chapitre 1. Initiation.**

Les guitares Andalouses (d'où elles sortent celles-là d'abord? oO) égayaient de leurs sonorités exotiques le palais de Las Noches en cette douce après-midi noire de mai.

Le printemps venait de poser son doux voile sur le Hueco Mundo.

Les cœurs chantaient, les esprits s'enflammaient, les corps s'embrasaient.

Ainsi que les grognements insatisfaits de Grimmjow, qui tentait tant bien que mal, depuis une heure déjà, de se "terminer" dans la bouche de son "cher" Ulquiorra.

-'tain Ulquiqui! T'es pas doué, teme!

La "douce" voix de la panthère se répercuta en échos dans les couloirs lugubres de la demeure d'Aizen-sama, alertant au passage le visage blême et un peu moins impassible qu'à son habitude de Schiffer.

S'attendant alors à une réplique qu'il n'aurait sans doute guère appréciée, le sexta coupa l'élan du brun en un coup de hanche violent, enfonçant son membre plus profondément dans sa gorge.

-Là c'est mieux! Parle pas, ça va m'faire chier...

Le soupir du cuatro, étouffé par l'énorme membre gonflé du bleuté, se changea peu à peu en un murmure proche de l'extase, sonnant aux oreilles du sexta comme une douce mélodie enivrante, le rapprochant doucement de sa propre délivrance.

Mais comme chacun le sait, le Hueco Mundo est rempli de surprises, de gens qui vont, qui viennent, et surtout, de désirs frustrés.

Oubliant un instant le maître qu'ils étaient sensés servir, les deux amants se firent surprendre par celui-ci en position plus que délicate.

-Et bien, mes chers espadas! Je vois que vous n'avez point besoin de moi pour vous adonner à ces plaisirs interdits…, dit-il en s'imposant de toute sa majestueuse présence dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ulquiorra, le plus fidèle serviteur du seigneur, nullement dérangé par cette intrusion imprévue, essuya lentement le coin de ses lèvres alors que le bleuté remballait son affaire rapidement dans son pantalon, une grimace mécontente sur le visage.

Les sourcils du maître des lieux s'haussèrent, et il entra enfin dans la pièce, encore chaude des sueurs de son sexta espada. Puis, sans prévenir ses sujets, asséna sur leurs fesses une petite claque comme on disputerait gentiment un enfant.

-Ne serait-ce pas Gin qui vous aurait initié à...

Mais devant le regard noir de Grimmjow et celui, totalement blasé de Schiffer, Aizen stoppa ses paroles, se rendant soudainement compte qu'il avait laissé échapper des mots qu'il n'aurait probablement pas dû prononcer.

-Y' fait quoi au juste Ichimaru, comme "initiation"? demanda Jaggerjack d'un air intéressé et quelque peu méfiant.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'heure ni le lieu pour parler de cela, Grimmjow.

-Nos activités étaient strictement d'ordre professionnel Aizen-sama, intervint alors le cuatro en s'inclinant très légèrement devant son seigneur.

Le maître du Hueco Mundo, abasourdi devant tant d'audace, fronça légèrement des sourcils.

-Mon très cher Ulquiorra…, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, doté de ce calme inquiétant qui ne présageait que la tempête à venir, est-ce donc ainsi que tu comptes m'aider à terrasser les shinigamis? En les accueillant tour à tour dans ta bouche et en avalant chacune de leur semence si corrompue?

Le cuatro fixa de son air stoïque son roi, et répondit sans même sourciller:

-C'est précisément ainsi que Barragan m'a demandé d'agir.

Il y eut un bref silence dans la chambre du sexta, avant d'être couvert par les éclats de rire de celui-ci.

-'tain, Ulquiqui! T'avales vraiment tout c'qu'on t'raconte!!!

-Non, coupa-t-il sèchement mais innocemment le bleuté. Je n'avale que lorsqu'on me le demande.

Le silence reprit son droit, quoique gêné, entrecoupé par les œillades d'Aizen qui semblait très inspiré par la situation qu'il venait de découvrir.

-Je propose, annonça-t-il soudain en pointant son sexta espada du doigt, qu'Ulquiorra termine ce qu'il a commencé. Ne penses-tu pas que ça serait impoli de ne pas terminer, Ulquiorra?

Le cuatro resta interdit quelques instants, glissant un regard congelé en direction de l'homme devant lequel il s'était agenouillé.

-Bah moi ça m'dérange pô! lança le sexta en ouvrant à nouveau - sans aucune gêne - son pantalon pour dévoiler son érection qui n'avait pas perdu son volume, malgré les discussions.

-Ca me semble très pressé, en effet, confirma Aizen. Je crois qu'un shinigami va bientôt se joindre à nous, si je ne me trompe pas.

Le visage de Grimmjow s'illumina soudain d'un grand sourire sadique, dont lui seul avait le secret :

-Ah ouais? L'quel? J'aime bien les shinigamis moi!

Ulquiorra reprit sa position face à son membre et quelques soupirs s'élevèrent à nouveau dans la pièce.

-Ah... Ulquiqui...

Aizen haussa un sourcil, amusé par la situation qu'il avait découverte et qui se reproduisait devant lui, sans gêne aucune.

_"Finalement, ils sont beaucoup plus amusants que ces coincés de shinigamis"_ pensa-t-il en laissant un doigt passer sur ses lèvres humides. "_Le hogyouku a fait un bon travail... un trèèèès bon travail, je dirais même..._"

-Hé dites...., soupira Grimmjow, un œil fermé et une main tenant fermement les cheveux noirs plus bas, c'est... c'est quel shinigami qui s'pointe?

-Oh... ce shinigami remplaçant, le rouquin....

Le sang de Grimmjow ne fit qu'un tour et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent de plus bel dans le crâne du cuatro qui gémit sous la pression désagréable.

-Vous... vous voulez dire... Kurosaki?

Aizen étira un sourire satisfait et acquiesça :

-Oui, Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Aaah... oooh! s'écria alors le sexta qui, à l'entente du nom du jeune orangé, se déversa dans la bouche d'Ulquiorra en plusieurs soubresauts incontrôlés.

Sosuke esquissa un petit sourire en coin devant ce spectacle des plus jouissifs, qui n'échappa guère au cuatro, lorsqu'il se releva précipitamment en essuyant ses lèvres maculées de la divine semence du numéro six.

Ses joues se rosirent d'une légère teinte pourpre alors que son maître le gratifiât d'un regard des plus lubriques, rapprochant ses envieuses lèvres des siennes.

-Laisse-moi donc gouter à ce nectar que tu as l'air de tant apprécier! lui ordonna-t-il en savourant de sa langue, sans plus de cérémonie, les restes du liquide âpre et velouté de son soldat.

Grimmjow fourra ses mains dans ses poches, pensif et toujours aussi exalté - physiquement parlant - malgré le puissant orgasme qu'il venait d'expérimenter, et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce à la hâte, laissant les deux hommes vaquer à leur "professionnelles" occupations.

Mais Aizen ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille, et coupant court au baiser, se saisit du bras du bleuté à son passage :

-Où comptes-tu donc aller, Grimmjow?

-Bah... m'taper du shinigami pour l'dessert! répondit-il avec un sourire des plus salaces.

-J'ai bien peur de devoir te refuser cette faveur, cher sexta! lança-t-il froidement. Du moins, pas avant que tu n'aies appris à Ulquiorra certaines de ces choses licencieuses et indécentes que tu aimerais tant produire sur ce shinigami. Es-tu d'accord avec cela, Grimmjow? demanda-t-il en faisant glisser doucement la veste du numéro quatre pour l'en débarrasser, sans lui demander son avis au préalable.

Jaggerjack hésita un court instant, avant de croiser dans les yeux sombres d'Aizen une lumière lubrique, qu'il sembla saisir presque aussitôt.

-C'est que... j'm'en tape un peu du cul d'ce cachet d'aspirine, bordel! grogna-t-il. Y'a un cul tout bronzé qui m'attend dehors là!

Ulquiorra, qui ne sembla pas relever l'insulte, se tourna alors vers le maître des lieux :

-Que dois-je faire Aizen-sama?

Les deux autres observèrent le visage fermé et les yeux brillants d'une curiosité toute nouvelle, le docile brun qui faisait preuve d'un intérêt inédit pour ce genre de "choses". Une occasion à ne certainement pas laisser passer!

-Nous allons mettre en pratique "l'initiation" de Gin, puisque vous allez l'air... NOUS avons tous l'air si bien parti...

-Si on commence à parler d'ce trou duc' moi j'débande, j'vous préviens! alerta le bleuté en levant son index, menaçant.

Mais son intervention n'eut pas l'effet escompté et fut totalement ignoré.

-En quoi cela consiste-t-il? demanda Ulquiorra, interloqué.

-Et bien... Il faudrait tout d'abord retirer nos vêtements..., expliqua-t-il alors qu'un pantalon blanc passa en coup de vent devant ses yeux.

-Suffit de d'mander!! s'exclama Jaggerjack maintenant entièrement nu et l'air fier, exhibant son corps dénudé parfaitement dessiné devant les deux autres présents. Maintenant j'fais quoi?

Ulquiorra posa une main sur son zanpakutõ :

-Je peux peut-être dégainer, ça peut toujours servir, qu'en pensez-vous Aizen-sama?

Sosuke plaqua une main sur son front, désespéré par les réactions aberrantes :

-Non, non, tu n'y es pas du tout Ulquiorra!

Le seigneur prit la main blanche et glacée dans la sienne et conduisit le cuatro face au sexta s'observant sous toutes les coutures, même les plus intimes.

-J'imagine que toi, Grimmjow, tu connais déjà ce que j'entends par initiation, n'est-ce pas?

-Euh... si c'est l'truc qu'vous faites sans arrêt avec l'aut' qu'a le sourire mauvais et pas d'œil ouais, j'vois... suffit d'crier et faire bouger l'lit quoi!

Aizen tiqua un instant, sa mèche sursautant sur son front alors qu'il secouait sa tête frénétiquement pour infirmer :

-C'est à peu près cela, mais il faut y mettre de l'enthousiasme!

-Comme ça? interrogea le bleu en bougeant son bassin, faisant onduler de gauche à droite son sexe à nouveau érigé, brassant de l'air sans résultat apparent.

-C'est en effet un moyen!

-Ok! répondit le bleuté en continuant son mouvement dans le vide, passablement fier de lui, devant un cuatro au regard soudainement émerveillé.

-Ca t'plait hein, Ulquiqui? T'aimes ça, hein? Tu la sens bien là? questionna-t-il enfin le blanc, qui ne tiqua pas le moins du monde.

-Oui. Oui. Oui, répondit celui-ci aux trois questions sans y mettre plus de cœur que çela. Aizen-sama, je trouve votre initiation assez étrange... Est-ce cela que l'on appelle "danser"?

L'ancien capitaine, à nouveau désespéré, posa sa main sur son front et soupira lourdement. Rien à rajouter de plus : il se trouvait réellement dans un jardin d'enfants…

-Pas exactement... Grimmjow, veux-tu bien arrêter de te ridiculiser, je te pris, et passer aux choses sérieuses? proposa-t-il en positionnant le cuatro à quatre pattes sur le lit dans un mouvement langoureux.

-Sérieuses? Y'a que Ichi qu'est sérieux avec son p'tit cul d'ouf qui m'donne envie d'le culbuter! M'en tamponne de c'blanc bec là!

-Grimmjow!!! s'énerva tout à coup le traitre, faisant trembler les murs du palais et donnant au visage des deux arrancars une allure bien inquiète.

-Mets-là… Ici...

Il pointa alors de son doigt fraichement humidifié l'entrée du brun qui émit un léger soupir en sentant son maître effleurer d'un geste à la fois doux et précis, son intimité encore sauvegardée… Mais pour combien de temps? Certainement très peu!

-Tssss... ok...

Avec un petit air écœuré, Jaggerjack s'avança vers le butin qu'on lui offrait comme s'il eut monté sur l'échafaud, peu encouragé à pénétrer cet Espada qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que ça.

-Penser que j'vais t'donner mon précieux membre en cadeau, ça m'file la gerbe!

Il se saisit de son sexe tendu et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à glisser en lui, Aizen le stoppa dans son élan, un regard réprobateur à l'appui.

-Enfin, Grimmjow! Tu ne comptes tout de même pas oublier de le lubrifier avant?

Le bleuté resta interdit, pour ne pas dire ahuris, et fronça les sourcils gravement :

-Euh... c'quoi "lubrifier"?

Ulquiorra haussa faiblement ses épaules, bien qu'à quatre pattes sur la couche en pagaille, et Aizen fut alors tenté d'oublier ces deux imbéciles pour retrouver une conversation censée, où au moins l'un des participants ne serait pas un total ignorant.

Il pensa alors rejoindre Gin sans plus attendre : la cour de récréation, ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé…Mais il dut tout de même se résoudre à guider ses deux arrancars en pleine réflexion; Grimmjow s'était placé derrière les fesses offertes sans pudeur du cuatro et tentait d'y faire entrer son sexe, sans épargner les commentaires peu flatteurs :

-'tain trop p'tit! T'peux pas l'écarter?

-Comment pourrais-je faire cela? interrogea le brun en lui jetant un regard par dessus son épaule.

-Bah j'sais pas moi! pesta l'autre avec un geste violent de la main. C'est ton trou duc' démerde toi!

-Charmant, vraiment..., marmonna Aizen de plus en plus impatient.

Il fallait dire que le spectacle de ses deux serviteurs l'avait mis en appétit - malgré leurs répliques puériles - et que les voir ainsi, totalement ignorants sur la chose, faisait ressortir son humeur de dirigeant sadique...

-Reprenons.

Il s'installa sur le lit déjà occupé, de façon majestueuse et observa le couple se débattre avec un agacement non dissimulé :

-Pourrait-on revenir à nos moutons?

-Quels moutons? questionna le bleuté en interrompant tout à coup ses mouvements.

-Je vais sérieusement finir par me petit-suicider, si vous continuez, soupira Aizen, son visage lassé reflétant son exaspération.

-Ah... cela risque de poser problème, Aizen-sama…, intervint Ulquiorra. La femme a déjà mangé tous les petits-suisses...

-Assez! Il est temps d'en finir avec ces enfantillages! jeta sévèrement Aizen en se relevant légèrement pour se débarrasser de sa vêture blanche, sous les regards absolument médusés des deux Espadas, qui retinrent leur souffle à la vue du corps quasi-parfait de leur supérieur.

-Laissez-moi vous montrer comment on s'y prend pour faire crier de désespoir un pauvre petit arrancar, ajouta-t-il en enlaçant son sexta par derrière, impudiquement.

Grimmjow déglutit de terreur lorsqu'il se retrouva prisonnier de l'étreinte d'Aizen, et plus encore lorsque son érection se frotta nonchalamment contre sa cuisse, maculant sa peau d'un liquide aux étranges émanations.

-J'ai... pas trop envie d'êt' désespéré, moi…, souffla-t-il contre la joue de Sosuke, qui rit tendrement en entendant les propos de Jaggerjack, qu'il avait prononcés avec une voix d'enfant apeuré.

-J'entends bien cela, lui répondit-il. Mais dis-moi, tu n'avais donc pas entamé quelque chose, par ici? s'enquit-il en pointant du doigt les fesses du cuatro, remplies par le membre de Grimmjow, qui avait cessé ses va-et-vient sous la pression du reiatsu d'Aizen, se montrant soudainement bien différente d'accoutumé.

-Euh... ouais…, se contenta-t-il de répondre en donnant un puissant coup de hanche, renforcé par l'appui d'Aizen contre ses propres reins, qui le força en s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui.

-Oooohh…, soupira le bleuté en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est meilleur comme cela, n'est-ce-pas?

Aucune réponse ne suivit sa question, seuls quelques bruits indécents comblaient le silence maintenant tombé sur la pièce.

Aizen étira un large sourire alors que le postérieur de Grimmjow allait et venait contre son membre tout en gratifiant Ulquiorra des meilleures attentions.

-Ai... Aizen-sama, gémit le cuatro en tournant son profil vers lui sans parvenir à le voir.

-T'as un problème Ulquiqui? demanda le sexta qui s'amusait visiblement très bien, coincé entre ses deux supérieurs.

-Je crois qu'il en veut plus, lui souffla le maître au creux de l'oreille. Tu dois aller plus loin...

Grimmjow étira un grand sourire sadique et comprit où le brun voulait en venir.

-Mais j'vais finir par l'défoncer!

-N'est-ce pas déjà un peu le cas? Et puis entre nous... avec une monture telle que la tienne, on ne peut que se retrouver "défoncé".

Le bleuté observa Sosuke glisser ses yeux jusqu'à son membre qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans les fesses de Schiffer.

Tout en admirant le sexe de Jaggerjack disparaître complètement entre les deux orbes pâles d'Ulquiorra, Aizen passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, apparemment rendu avide par cette vision des plus tentatrices.

Les petits bruits que laissaient échapper le cuatro raisonnaient dans la pièce comme une douce mélodie, étouffés de temps à autres par les longs râles rauques de Grimmjow, qui se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans l'antre de son hôte. Ce qui, visiblement, semblait le satisfaire plus que de rigueur.

-AAAAHHH! Ulquiorraaaaa...

-Aizen... sa... ma…, murmura celui-ci avec peine, dans sa direction, pointant de son regard le corps de son seme, un léger - très léger - sourire s'esquissant tandis qu'il le priait de ses émeraudes de se mettre à torturer le bleuté blotti contre lui, de la façon qu'il lui plairait.

Et alors que Grimmjow se réjouissait de sa position plus que confortable, il écarquillât subitement les yeux, troublé par un corps étranger tentant de s'insinuer en lui, tandis que la langue de son seigneur s'amusait de ses tétons impudiquement.

Le sexta serrait les dents, et s'apprêtait à protester violemment face à l'intrusion étrangère en lui, cependant il se sentit soudain étrangement détendu. Paradoxalement avec la scène et l'agression que son pauvre corps d'arrancar allait subir, Grimmjow ne désapprouva pas et laissa, sans sourciller, Aizen se glisser en lui.

Son propre apaisement l'étonna lui-même, et sans vraiment en saisir la raison, son désir grimpa en flèche, alors que celui-ci était retombé depuis quelques temps déjà. Une étrange sensation l'enveloppa, une chaleur euphorisante, presque trop affolante, alerta ses sens, et ses narines furent investies par un doux parfum aux notes épicées. Un reiatsu connu le fit alors sursauter, un reiatsu étranger à cet endroit, mais qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien...

-Ah..., soupira-t-il en fermant un œil, tentant de rassembler ses esprits pour comprendre comment une telle chose pouvait se produire.

Et sans plus attendre, Aizen lui apporta la réponse à ses interrogations, répandant à nouveau son souffle chaud dans son oreille :

-Tu l'as ressenti également, non? C'est ce shinigami... Il est là, il nous observe...

-Qu... quoi? s'éleva alors la voix hésitante, mais toujours aussi grave d'Ulquiorra.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre; Aizen plongé dans son contentement personnel en observant le visage enjoué de Grimmjow et ce dernier, enfermé dans un nouveau plaisir que le reiatsu d'Ichigo lui procurait.

Il le sentait plus clairement maintenant, là... derrière cette porte. Son reiatsu oscillait très étrangement, il n'avait jamais senti de tels troubles dans une puissance spirituelle, aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire d'arrancar.

Par vagues, la pression spirituelle du shinigami semblait s'infiltrer en lui, le comblant succinctement pour l'abandonner la seconde d'après, pareil au membre de son maître, qui le pénétrait maintenant sans ménagement, augmentant d'une étrange puissance minutes après minutes.

On eut presque cru que... Non!

Ichigo ne pouvait tout de même pas être en train de....

Impossible!!!!

Le doute n'eut le temps de l'envahir que très brièvement, puisque la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit faiblement, poussée par une main appartenant à une tierce personne qui ne prenait pas part à ces tumultueux ébats, et dévoilant le roux dans une position plus que compromettante.

La tête presque jetée contre l'encadrement, les lèvres pincées par ses dents, tentant vainement de retenir ses soupirs exaltés, le kimono à moitié retiré, la main posée sur un endroit stratégique qui effectuait de langoureux va-et-vient en observant ce ménage à trois....

Kurosaki Ichigo, le shinigami remplaçant nommé par le Gotei 13, s'adonnait à des caresses solitaires indécemment devant ses trois ennemis.

Le bleuté, complètement abasourdi par cette vision de rêve, s'en décrocha la mâchoire, puis accéléra bientôt la cadence sur son uke, en lorgnant droit dans les yeux son rival, en pleine extase. Une extase que lui aussi ne tarda pas à trouver, l'image de l'orangé ancrée maintenant au plus profond de sa mémoire, et pour très longtemps.

Un courant électrique foudroyant le traversa de part en part, obligeant sa tête à se rejeter en arrière, sa bouche grande ouverte, cherchant plus d'air, et ses yeux voilés par le plaisir.

Il sentit l'intérieur d'Ulquiorra réagir à l'intrusion de sa divine semence et son extase n'en fut que plus poussé encore, sublimée par l'orgasme d'Aizen qui le suivit de très près, son visage enfouit dans son cou et ses lèvres chaudes et humides parcourant son cou avec appétit, comme s'il eut voulu le dévorer.

Une fois l'euphorie complètement retombée, le sexta s'écarta de ses deux amants, désireux de capter encore un peu l'expression béate du shinigami remplaçant, qu'il chercha du regard en balayant la porte d'entrée de sa chambre de ses yeux perçants.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à apercevoir le visage rougit et un sourire satisfait sur son visage juvénile et harmonieux, il trouva autre chose...

-Bye! Bye!

Ichimaru Gin avait calé sa proie sur son épaule et adopta la pose bien connu de tous, penché sur le côté et une main s'agitant frénétiquement pour saluer les trois acteurs encore empêtrés dans leur étreinte tout juste refroidie.

Il était tout simplement en train de lui piquer son quatre heures, son casse-croûte, son...

-MON SHINIGAMIIIIIIIIIIIII! beugla-t-il en démarrant au quart de tour, entièrement nu, alors que l'ex-capitaine de la troisième division avait déjà disparu dans un shunpo.

-TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

* * *

_Voilà, vous avez pu suivre les aventures de VelvetNeko et Shini-sama. De nombreux rebondissements pittoresques vous attendent dans les prochains chapitres : _

_- Est-ce que Grimmy va récupérer son Ichi? _

_- Ulquiqui va-t-il enfin comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive? _

_- Aizen a-t-il une émotion s'apparentant de près - enfin surtout de loin - a un sentiment d'attraction pour Grimmjow? _

_- Gin va-t-il enfin arrêter de se comporter en véritable enfoiré?_

_*les auteurs évitent de justesse deux ceros, une résurrection de second niveau, le shikai de Kyoka Suigetsu et le « bye! bye! » meurtrier de Gin pour s'enfuir vers la Japan Expo sud à grandes enjambées pour leur premier cosplay*_

_**VelvetNeko : Mais va y avoir pleins de Gin, de Grimmjow, de Aizen-samaaaaaaa….**_

_**Shini-sama : PSHHHHIIIIIIT *dead* **_

_A bientôt, et surtout ne nous prenez jamais au sérieux!_


End file.
